ovivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Darek Lush
| place=8th | challenges=2 | votesagainst=4 | days=10 }} Darek Lush is a contestant from Ovivor: Bali. Darek is notable for being the primary target at the second tribal council, but getting the idol from Jaclyn and flipping the tables on Hope, as well as being one vote away from staying at the merge. Ovivor: Bali Darek jokingly pointed out Liam's ego in "Master of Stealth and Disguise." When the tribes were split up, Darek spoke about how confident he felt in Kuta, and that the other tribe had nothing on their "all-star team." At the challenge, Darek managed to break up the argument between Chuckles and the host, showing his laid-back and serene nature. He applauded Jaclyn for winning the challenge for them, and was generally seen as a positive force amongst the tribe. Darek indicated that he was confident in his tribe in "Missing Just Like My Uterus," and that they could pull out another win. He then mentioned that he would have studied up had he known that he was going to Bali, in order to be better prepared in challenges. At Tribal Council, he revealed that had no idea what position he was in on the tribe. It was clear, though, that he was on the bottom when Hope called him out and threw his name under the bus. He tried to convince the rest of the tribe not to vote him out, mentioning that he would never lie or cheat in the game due to not wanting to be a bad role model to his family at home. His efforts to keep himself in the game worked, as Jaclyn played an idol on him, and a purple rock tiebreaker eventually ensued. His endeavors to flip the tribe were successful, and he made this clear to Hope, telling her, "see ya on the flipside." The effects of the previous were shown to have a large effect on Darek's reputation in the game in. Rumors were spread by Hope, saying that if Darek stays in the game, darkness will fall on their tribe. Darek eventually won the challenge for his tribe, despite Crustle expressing that he sucked at challenges. Darek announced that Kuta was on a roll in "Demon Hiding Amongst Us." At the challenge, he expressed that he was more of a brains over brawn. Despite scoring some points for his tribe, it wasn't enough to give them the win. At Tribal Council, Darek affirmed that he was nervous, as he got votes in the previous Tribal he attended. He eventually got what he wished for, and his long-time rival Hope was voted out of the game, in spite of her being in a superior position two rounds ago. Darek was ecstatic to have made the merge in "Writing on the Wall." At the challenge, he mentioned that he wasn't good with creativity, but would try to win nonetheless. His suggestion for the merged tribe name, "Dewi Sri" (which is Indonesian for rice), was not enough to gain him an immunity win. At Tribal Council, he admitted that he did not expect to have made the merge, as he was certain his torch would be snuffed at the second tribal. He tried to get Crustle to vote with the rest of Kuta, and knowing for certain that Sanur would be targetting him, she was his last hope. However, his attempts were not enough, and his torch was snuffed later that night due to Kuta not sticking together. Voting History Category:Contestants Category:Ovivor: Bali Category:Bali Contestants